


Roots

by dracox_serdriel



Series: How He Got Walking, or Season 6 Fan Fiction [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptables, Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Building civilization, Canon Divergence - Season 5, Canon-Typical Violence, Carrion - Freeform, Comic Book Format, Comic Book Panels, Death and death and more death, Disabilities, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Novel, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Groundlings, Horde, Horror, Illustrated, M/M, Mind Games, Missing Dr. Internet, Original Character(s), Porcupines, Post-Episode: s05e16 Conquer, Rebuilding, Survival, The Black Flag, The Dead Walk the Earth, The Fever, The Living are the Real Danger, The Lost Kids, Work In Progress, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Attacks, Zombie Horde, Zombies, herd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a series of tragedies, the survivors at the Alexandria Safe Zone struggle to adapt to the new rules and protocols established to improve safety. The hardest of all is that everyone - regardless of age -  must learn basic survival skills, such as hunting, shooting, and how to survive in the woods alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Dr. Internet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : I'm still working out the formatting of the page display and transcript of each comic book page. Right now the panels are just inked (not colored or shaded) and the fonts might be a bit wonky.
> 
>  **Canon spoilers** : This may contain spoilers for all canon episodes of _The Walking Dead television series_ through 05x16 "Conquer" and _The Walking Dead comic book series_ through Volume 23: "Whispers into Screams", Issue #138.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the demise of Dr. Pete Anderson, Eugene and Rosita step in to help Tara in her recovery.

| 

**Transcript**

**Location** : Alexandria Safe Zone Medical Facility

ROSITA: Good news. The wound is much better.

ROSITA: You won't even need that head gear soon.

TARA: The two of you look like I'm dying.

EUGENE: You had a serious head injury. You know, there could be long-term issues.

TARA: Long term? Like what?

EUGENE: While I'll be the first to admit that I am no doctor, I am prepared for this particular scenario. From a few bumps and bruises to a full-on traumatic brain injury. Rosita and I are gonna test you and treat you, on that you have my word.

ROSITA: Don't look so worried.

EUGENE: I know what you're thinking: Where's all the fancy, high-tech equipment. No electrodes required! The main test is all you and that pencil. Remember these three words: formaldehyde, hedgehog, trident.

ROSITA: Then, on this paper, print your name, draw a face, and do your signature.

TARA: Seriously?

ROSITA: Yep.  
  
---|---


	2. Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : I'm still working out the formatting of the page display and transcript of each comic book page.

| 

**Transcript**

**Location** : The Woods outside of the Alexandria Safe Zone

_A limbless Walker is tied to a tree with wire with a "W" carved into its head._

CAROL: Mikey? 

MIKEY: *gasp*

CAROL: Ignore it. 

ENID: There's some deer rub over here. 

_Crunch! Crunch! echoes from their footfall._

DARYL: Ya'll need to walk quiet. 

DARYL: You're right, Enid, it's deer rub. But it's old. When you track, don't just look, **listen**.

Vrrrreeeewp! 

CARL: What was that?   
  
---|---  
  
_This chapter is a work in progress, more pages coming soon..._


End file.
